User talk:BlackYinWhiteYang
Hm, you seem to be the only one with this issue. I even tried it myself, multiple times. I haven't received any other complaints, and even if it was an update I wouldn't be able to tell because I adapt to those sorts of things quickly. I'll let you know if I get word of something like this again, but I'm pretty sure this is something that's just you. I don't have many suggestions on how to help, honestly. Try to ask the head admins, you know, the creators of Wikia. ^^ Happy oc'ing! -- Shadowpuppy270343 (っ◕‿◕)っ ♥ Delete a wiki I saw your post on Bjorn's talk page. To delete a wiki itself, you have to contact Wikia (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact) and ask them to delete it. However, if there were things on there with an active community and etc then they might refuse. But if it was just for fun, and its useless, then they'd probably get rid of it. :) But if by wiki you meant article, then just ask one of us to delete it for you. :3 -- Shadowpuppy270343 ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿ Ah, I see. This has happened to me to. Does a message pop up whenenver you try to switch to Visual? Does it say "Rich Text Editing" and "Complex Codes" in it? If this is the case, then there is no soultion. You have to get rid of whatever is preventing you from getting back to Visual. -- Shadowpuppy270343 (✿◠‿◠) This has happened to me before, trust me, I know that there is no solution to get rid of that message other than to get rid of whatever is causing it. I haven't received any other complaints about it other than myself and you. This is how I've gotten so good at Source Codes; I've managed to find ways around that message (learning how to write it all myself...) Did you copy anything into your wiki page? If not, I may not have a sloution for you.... -- Shadowpuppy270343 (~￣▽￣)~ Send me the bio you are having trouble with. (Unless its not up yet...) I'll go through it and try to find its problem. :) -- Shadowpuppy270343 (◡‿◡✿) Sorry for the day-long wait, Wikia wasn't working for me the other day. :( Anyway, I've found your problem. For both pages. :) If you want to be able to edit in Visual mode, all of those links under the Reference part of your ocs' bios gotta go. I'll take them out for you if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Happy oc'ing! <3 -- Shadowpuppy270343 (っ◠‿◠)っ✿ O.o Ok well... I fixed Daisuke's page! ^^ I also protected the page so that unregistered/new users can't edit the page. Sorry I didn't catch that sooner! -- Shadowpuppy270343 (っ￣▽￣)っ ♥ ATTENTION N.O.W. USER Dear BlackYinWhiteYang, there has been a change in rules and regulations regarding the use of categories. You are not in trouble, we just ask that you take a look at this article to better understand this change in the rules: (Click Here). Feel free to delete this message in your talk page once you've finished. --Shadowpuppy270343 (talk) 00:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC)